


Stress

by Multifandom_God_Kai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_God_Kai/pseuds/Multifandom_God_Kai
Summary: Jaehyun helps Mark relieve stress ;)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut but here I am again whoops

The NCT 127 members were currently at the Phoenix hotel for their last day before going to the next city for their tour. 

The others members decided to go eat dinner but Jaehyun was uninterested and stayed in his room that he was sharing with Donghyuck. He got bored after about 10 minutes of doing nothing. 

He suddenly remembered that Taeyong said Mark would be staying in his room as well so he decided to go bother Mark. 

Jaehyun walked from his room to Mark's which was luckily just across from him. 

He knocked but the door was already opened. Without thinking twice, Jaehyun entered. 

Jaehyun entered the room and noticed Mark stretching. 

"You should really lock your door. Cuz y'know....saesangs." Mark flinched when Jaehyun spoke. 

"Yeah I forgot to." Mark said as he went to go close the door and lock it. 

"So what're you doing?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Yoga." Mark said as he went back to stretching. 

Jaehyun laughed. "Since when do you do yoga?" 

"I started recently. Manager hyung said that it helps to destress but it isn't really working for me." Mark said as he got into a position called a cow. 

"Well you're doing that position wrong so maybe it's that. Here let me help you." Jaehyun said as he went behind Mark and tried to fix his posture. 

"don't you know how to arch your back" Jaehyun asked. Mark shook his head. 

Jaehyun was really close Mark and had a very upfront view of him. His butt looked really nice in those shorts. It was quiet for a bit. 

"You have a nice ass-" 

"Yo what the fuck-" 

"I'm just being honest-"

"You don't have to say it out LOUD though!" 

Jaehyun laughed and sat on Mark's bed watching him still trying to do his yoga but failing. Jaehyun couldn't help but stare at Mark. 

"It's literally not that hard to arch your back-" 

"What are you hyung? An expert in arching backs?" 

Jaehyun laughed a bit. "You can say that." There was something implied in the statement but Mark didn't seem to catch it. 

"Well help me then Mr Expert." Mark said sarcastically. 

"Fix your attitude or I'll fix it for you." Jaehyun glared 

Mark sighed. "Sorry Jaehyun. It's the stress." 

Jaehyun watch Mark get up and plop onto the bed. 

"I'm so tired and stressed lately. I don't know what to do about it. And I can't even complain about it because we're sm idols. I just don't know to destress." Mark ranted. 

"Usually I fuck bitches when I'm feeling stressed" Jaehyun replied. 

"Hyung you have bitches?" 

"Obviously. Have you seen my face?" Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

"But yeah I get what you mean. I stayed behind because I was feeling stressed but I don't have my way of destressing available to me right now." Jaehyun explained as he pushed his hair back. 

Suddenly Jaehyun got an idea. 

"Mark you wanna destress together?" Jaehyun asked and Mark gave him a confused expression. 

"Um sure I guess. What are we do-Oh um uh.." Mark was cut off by Jaehyun getting on top of him. 

"Just do what I say and follow my directions. Got it?" Jaehyun's voice sounded more demanding. Mark nodded, still in confusion. 

Jaehyun placed his lips on Mark's and slowly started kissing him. Mark was taken aback but didn't want to disobey so he kissed back. 

Jaehyun bit Mark's bottom lip gently demanding access and Mark complied, letting Jaehyun's tongue slipping into his mouth. 

Jaehyun pulled away and began pulling his shirt off. Mark just stared. Jaehyun smirked. "Liking what you see?" He replied in full smugness. Mark blushed and looked away. 

"Tsk tsk tsk~ look at me~" Jaehyun put his hand under Mark's chin and made him look at him. 

"Take your shirt off for me." Jaehyun said as he stared at Mark lustfully. Mark shyly took his shirt off. 

"Good boy~" Jaehyun said as he brought Mark closer. Mark blushed at the nickname. 

"Oh you like that don't you? You like it when daddy calls you a good boy?" Jaehyun whispered in Mark's ear. Mark bit his lips to avoid saying anything but the way Jaehyun was talking to him gave him butterflies in his stomach. 

Jaehyun started unbuckling his jeans and threw them to the side. 

"Get down on your knees." Mark did as Jaehyun demanded. Jaehyun pulled his boxers off tossing them to the side. 

Mark stared at Jaehyun's crotched with his hands on his lap waiting for instruction. He didn't want to admit it but he was intimidated. 

"Instead of using your mouth to give me attitude, how about you make yourself useful and suck?" Jaehyun smirked and watched Mark slowly approach. 

Mark slowly grabbed it and put it in his mouth. Jaehyun let out a groan of pleasure. Mark sucked on it, trying his best despite not knowing what he was doing. Jaehyun moaned softly. 

"God. Even his moans are hot." Mark thought to himself. 

He took it out of his mouth to lick at the sides. Jaehyun smirked watching Mark enjoy himself while sucking on him. 

Jaehyun forced Mark's wet hot cavern back onto his dick watching the way Mark tried to fit it all in his mouth. Mark pumped what he couldn't fit and Jaehyun was living it. 

"S-Such, ah, a g-good, oh God, boy." Jaehyun said between moans. Mark began to bob his head up and down.

Jaehyun started panting. He tried his best to avoid Mark's eyes knowing he would cum if he looked at them but temptation got the better of him. 

He looked down at Mark eagerly sucking, his eyes waiting for approval and praise. Jaehyun moaned as he came in Mark's hot wet mouth. 

Jaehyun tried to catch his breath. After a while he noticed Mark's cheeks were full of his cum. 

"You can spit it out if you want-" Jaehyun did prefer to watch it being swallowed but Mark probably wouldn't like the way it tasted. 

Despite the fact Mark was given permission to spit it out, he swallowed it. Jaehyun bit his lip watching Mark's Adam's apple move. 

"Get up here." He demanded and Mark complied. 

"Take your shorts and underwear off." Jaehyun watched Mark slowly take off his shorts and underwear. He could tell Mark was trying to tease but he didn't let that phase . 

"Lay down on your back." Mark did as told. Jaehyun realized a small problem. 

"Um I don't have lube on me." Jaehyun looked at Mark. Mark blushed a bit and mumbled. Jaehyun couldn't hear him. 

"What was that?" Jaehyun asked. Mark mumbled again just slightly louder. 

"I still can't hear you." Jaehyun said and Mark's face turned more red as he mumbled one more time. 

"For the love of God, speak up!" Jaehyun said, now annoyed. 

"We don't need it!" Mark said loudly. 

"What do you mean we don't need it?" Jaehyun asked in confusion. 

Mark bit his lip and whispered, "I have a vibrator." To which Jaehyun smirked. 

Jaehyun put a hand under Mark's ass, "You used it before I came to your room, didn't you?" 

Mark nodded and panicked as he felt Jaehyun's hand. "I used it before Taeyong hyung and Johnny hyung came to ask me if I wanted to go to eat with the others." 

"Did you cum?" Jaehyun whispered huskily into Mark's ear. Mark's face turned even more red. 

"I couldn't because they kept asking me if I was sure or not and they just kept talking and talking.." 

"Poor little Mark~ Don't worry~ Hyung is going to make sure you cum~" Jaehyun whispered into Mark's ear as he slowly squeezed Mark's ass. 

Mark released a loud moan. Jaehyun covered his mouth. "That was a pretty sound but you gotta keep it down baby~" 

Mark nodded and Jaehyun slid a finger into Mark's hole, making Mark shiver. It slid in easily

Jaehyun slid in another finger and Mark squirmed as Jaehyun scissored his hole loose. "Sensitive aren't we?" 

Jaehyun put in a third finger working them in and out of Mark's hole. Mark's breath hitched as his hole was attacked. 

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out and started lining his cock up with Mark's puffed up little hole. "Are you a virgin?" Jaehyun asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Mark blushed and nodded. "Is it that easy to tell?" 

"No I just wanted to warn you that this is gonna hurt a bit." Jaehyun said as he slid his cock into Mark's hole. "Ah f-fuck you're still tight"

Mark bit his lip, arched his back and his eyes rolled back. It hurt but felt good at the same time. 

Jaehyun stared at Mark. "Oh I'm definitely making you do that again." He said huskily. Mark blushed again 

"Can I start moving?" Jaehyun asked. Mark nodded and Jaehyun immediately started moving. 

Mark bit his lip to avoid making noise. Jaehyun continued moving in and out. 

Jaehyun slowly thrusted but Mark craved more and tried to sneakily grind his hips onto Jaehyun. Jaehyun noticed and pinned his hips down. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Don't be naughty~ If you want it you have to ask" Jaehyun said as a slowed down. 

"P-Please faster!" Mark asked craving roughness. 

"I don't think that's gonna cut it." Jaehyun started jerking Mark off. 

Mark gasped and begged. "Please daddy I want you to fuck me til I can't walk!" Jaehyun's cock twitched upon hearing those words slip out of Mark's mouth. 

Jaehyun started thrusting again, even faster and rougher than before. Mark moaned in pleasure. 

Jaehyun persistently went faster and harder with each thrust. Mark bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets. 

Mark looked confused as he watch Jaehyun try to angle his thrusts. And then the realization came when Jaehyun thrusted into a really good spot and Mark's eyes rolled back again as he bit his lip. 

Jaehyun smirked and kept thrusting into that spot. 

"H-Hyung I'm g-gonna cum" Mark managed to form the words. 

"Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock" Jaehyun huskily said. 

Mark moaned softly as he reached his climax. He let out a feminine whine as he came all over their stomachs. 

Jaehyun continued thrusting as he felt reached his climax. Jaehyun was about to pull out when Mark brought him close and kissed him. He kissed him sloppily and whispered "Please cum in me..." 

Jaehyun groaned in ecstasy as he spilled his warm seed into Mark's used hole. 

He pulled out and fell to Mark's side, panting. 

Jaehyun and Mark looked at each other lovingly. Jaehyun smirked. 

"I told you I'm an expert at back arches" 

"hyung did you have to ruin the moment?" 

"It was funny!" "It was lame! I should know lame jokes! I'm Mark Lee!" 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and got up to get a towel. He wet it and cleaned up their stomachs. He opened up Mark's legs to clean up there as well and smirked when he saw his own cum drip out of Mark's hole. Jaehyun cleaned up gently. 

They both went to shower, separately, because Mark wanted to shower privately ("Hyung I want to shower by myself" "We literally JUST had sex. What the fuck do you need to hide"). 

They put on clean clothes and decided to watch a movie on in Jaehyun's room. Before that Mark spent 20 minutes looking for something. 

Mark got on the floor and looked under the bed. 

"You REALLY shouldn't bend over like that unless you want me to fuck you again." Jaehyun said watching Mark continue to desperately look for something. "What're you even looking for?" 

"I can't find my shorts." Mark pouted as he got up. 

"Just buy new ones." Jaehyun rolled his eyes as they walked to Jaehyun's room. 

They sat on Jaehyun's bed and watched a scary movie. Mark tried to cuddle up to Jaehyun but Jaehyun pushed him away. Mark pouted and scooted away. 

After a while, Mark went back to his room and left Jaehyun by himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another smut chapter whoops

It wasn't long before the other members came back and Mark was dragged into Jaehyun's room again, forced to sit on his bed.

"What'd you guys do while we were gone?" Asked Doyoung.

"Who cares! Mark I need to show you this cool rock that I found outside the restaurant." Hyuck said as he pulled Mark away from Jaehyun's bed. Jaehyun got slightly irritated but didn't say anything.

"It is a cool rock. Why is it shaped like a chicken?-" "THATS WHY I SAID BUT JOHNNY HYUNG SAID IM BEING DUMB"

Johnny glared and Taeyong rolled his eyes. "We bought you guys food." Taeyong said holding up a bag of food. He handed it to Jaehyun.

"Oh yeah! I remembered you saying you wanted dumplings so we got some for you!" Hyuck said as he handed Mark the bag.

"Thank you guys." Mark said with a smile.

Jaehyun and Mark ate their food and everyone went off to do their own thing.

Mark and Hyuck were play fighting. Jaehyun was slightly annoyed but didn't say anything. Johnny came to bother Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun I'm bored"

"How is that my problem?"

"Damn why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody"

Hyuck and Mark stopped play fighting and started cuddling together. Jaehyun was even more annoyed but didn't say anything.

~Time skip a few weeks~

They had just arrived at back in Seoul and were choosing roommates.

"Okay so Johnny and Doyoung are rooming, Yuta and Jungwoo, Taeil and me. Only Haechannie, Mark, and Jaehyun need a roommate." Said Taeyong.

"I can room with Mark. Haechan can go with manager hyung." Jaehyun said bluntly.

Everyone was confused but no one said anything.

"That settles it then. Everyone go to their rooms." Taeyong dismissed everyone to go to their rooms.

Jaehyun and Mark awkwardly walked to their room without saying a word. They unlocked the door and entered the room.

The first think they noticed was that there was only one bed.

"Do I go tell manager hyung to ask for another bed-?" Mark stopped when he noticed Jaehyun closing the door. "Hyung why are you-"

Jaehyun cut Mark off by pushing him onto the bed. Mark backed up a bit in confusion and fear. Jaehyun took his shirt off and got on top of Mark.

Jaehyun pinned Mark down. "Jaehyun hyung I don't understand-" "What is Haechan to you?" Jaehyun cut Mark off.

"My friend? What else?" Mark responded truthfully, not knowing what else to say.

"If that's true why do you let him treat you as if he's more than that?" Jaehyun said as he put his lips near Mark's neck.

"I don't know" Mark said, worrying for what was to come. Jaehyun attached his lips to Mark's neck, sucking at the soft flesh. Mark bit his lip to avoid making any noise.

"With the way you've been acting you've got me all riled up." Jaehyun said as he detached himself from Mark's neck. He looked down at Mark and smirked.

"I've only kissed your neck and you're already horny. What a slut." Jaehyun said staring lustfully into Mark's eyes.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're never going to forget." Jaehyun leaned down and whispered into Mark's ear. Mark's face was red from embrassment but his eyes were hungry with anticipation.

Jaehyun started kissing Mark, running his hands down the sides of his body. He brought them down to Mark's jeans and took them off. He pulled them off and moved his hands behind Mark. Jaehyun squeezed Mark's ass, Mark moaning softly as a response.

Jaehyun pulled away to take his own jeans off. He pulled his boxers off and pulled Mark into his lap, bending him over. He left Mark's oversized t-shirt on because he just looked too cute in it. Mark shyly stayed in place. Jaehyun pulled Mark's boxers down.

"You're going to count them all and if you mess up we're starting over. We're going to 20" Jaehyun said as he rubbed over Mark's ass cheek. Mark nodded.

Jaehyun brought his hand down and smacked Mark's ass. Mark bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping and counted. "One." Jaehyun smacked again "T-Two."

Jaehyun kept going and then Mark messed up, "F-Fourteen". "Wrong baby. We're on 15. Guess I gotta start over." Jaehyun started over.

By the time they finished, Mark's ass was red and he had tear stains on his cheeks. "Aww I'm sorry baby but daddy had to remind you who you belong to. Will you be a good boy for me and get on your knees?" Mark nodded and got down on the floor.

"Such a good boy~" Jaehyun cooed. He opened his legs. "You know what to do right baby?" Jaehyun asked softly as if what he was implying wasn't dirty. Mark nodded and sat up to get started.

He looked at Jaehyun's crotch and then bit his lips. Mark pressed a kiss to the tip of Jaehyun's cock, making the latter's breath hitch. He slowly licked up the shaft and made eye contact with Jaehyun as he put in his mouth.

"Someone's been practicing." Jaehyun moaned as Mark's wet cavern took him in. Mark sucked lightly and pumped what couldn't fit. Jaehyun moaned as Mark started sucking faster.

Mark's head bobbed up and down as the room was filled with pants and soft moans from Jaehyun. He went faster after a few praises from Jaehyun.

"Such a- gosh- a good- mmm- good boy. You're doing perfect." Jaehyun said between moans. Mark went faster after hearing the compliments.

He took it out of his mouth and licked the slit. Jaehyun hissing as a  
reply.

"Fuck- mmm- I'm close." Upon hearing those words, Mark sucked harder and then took it out of his mouth to stick his tongue out. Jaehyun took one good lock and came upon witnessing the beautiful sight.

Mark stuck his tongue out further and got some of Jaehyun's warm seed on his pink tongue.

Jaehyun grabbed Mark and pulled him back onto the bed. He laid him down against the headboard of the bed

"Let's see how flexible you are baby~" Jaehyun put Mark's legs over his shoulders and poured lube over his fingers. He started fingering Mark's hole, watching the way the younger's eyes dilated and the way he bit his lips.

Once Mark was good and loose, Jaehyun pushed his cock in and Mark's eyes rolled back and soft moans escaped his lips.

"The safe word is pineapple~" Jaehyun said as he started thrusting back and forth. Mark nodded and held back his moans. "Faster~" Mark asked softly and Jaehyun decided to give him what he wanted.

Jaehyun's thrusting progressively got more rough and quick as they went on. Mark found it harder to keep himself quiet. And then Jaehyun his his g spot. Mark's breathing became ragged and he whimpered.

"Jaehyun please go slower.." Mark whined. "That's not my name baby boy. And what was that? Faster? Alright then" Jaehyun teased and went faster, Mark's legs started shaking and he felt his eyes tear up. Even though it was painful, he didn't want to admit that the pain made it feel 10 times better.

Mark felt his breath hitch and he moaned in satisfaction as Jaehyun his his g spot again. Jaehyun kept thrusting into it, enjoying the way Mark shaked. Suddenly Jaehyun got an idea. He stopped and pulled out, Mark whining at the loss.

Jaehyun sat down on the bed and pulled Mark onto his lap. "Baby have you ever heard of riding?" He asked softly as he pulled Mark closer, their chests against each other. "Like riding a horse? What does this have to do with sex?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Oh you're going to love this." Jaehyun put his cock back into Mark's hole. Mark moaned as it slid back in. Jaehyun smirked watching the way Mark enjoyed his dick.

"Alright baby. I need you to bounce up and down." Jaehyun said and Mark immediately did as told. "Like thi-?" Mark interrupted himself with a gasp. The sensation of Jaehyun's cock sliding in and out of him took him by surprise. "Yeah. Like that. Now keep doing." Jaehyun growled.

Mark didn't need to be told twice. He immediately got to work, moving up and down eagerly on Jaehyun's dick. Jaehyun groaned in pleasure watching Mark do what he says so eagerly.

It wasn't long before they both were reaching their climax. "J-Jaehyun hyung I'm c-close." Mark said as he got lost in the feeling of Jaehyun's cock moving in and out of him. "It's okay baby. I am too" Jaehyun said through pants. He flipped them so Mark was against the bed sheets and he began thrusting into Mark's hole.

Someone entered the room . "Hey guys Taeyong hyung wants to know if- oops I'm out" they immediately left. Both Jaehyun and Mark ignored whoever it was.

"Hyung I'm cumming!" Mark said as Jaehyun thrusted up into him. "Cum for me baby." Jaehyun moaned as he felt Mark clench around him. "God hyung I love you." Mark said as he finally came. Mark stained the bed sheets and Jaehyun came inside Mark's hole. He pulled out and watched his seed drip out of Mark's puffy red hole.

He looked at Mark and noticed how pretty he looked all fucked out. Jaehyun got up to go wet a towel and clean up. He gently cleaned Mark noticing how his legs shaked even without contact.

Jaehyun threw the towel into an empty laundry basket. He picked Mark up and carried him into the bathroom.He placed him on the toilet.

"Hyung I can do it by myself-"

"not when your legs are shaking like that." Jaehyun said harshly as he turned on the water.

"But hyung i-"

"Fine you want to do it on your own. Go ahead." Jaehyun walked out of the bathroom, leaving Mark by himself.

After Mark finished showering, Jaehyun went in without saying anything. Mark sat on the bed because he couldn't really move and watched Jaehyun go into the bathroom.

Mark awkwardly waited for Jaehyun to finish showering. Once Jaehyun came out of the shower, Mark apologized immediately, "Sorry hyung. I just felt kind of embarased. I always feel like that after sex."

"It whatever." Jaehyun replied coldly.

Mark watched Jaehyun leave the room. He didn't know why he felt it but he got an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Mark immediately went into the bathroom and started crying.

He wanted to know what to do but didn't know how. He sighed looked in the mirror. His reflection spoke to him.

_Pathetic how you just let him walk all over you. He doesn't have the same feelings. Just give it up already._

Mark wiped his tears away and went back into the bedroom to go check his phone. He started playing a random game on his phone.

He sighed and layed down, putting his phone aside. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Lead On. (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. No smut sorry whores just angst.

  
Jaehyun hadn't talked to Mark for 2 weeks. All the members noticed it by now but no one brought it up. At least not until today.

Everyone was quiet at the dinner table. Jaehyun kept looking at Mark but Mark was just poking at his food.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Everyone looked at Taeyong. "I genuinely want to know why you two aren't talking at all Jaehyun and Mark." Mark made a cut it out sign to Taeyong.

"I don't care what it is. Just fix it because I'm tired of Jaehyun ignoring Mark half the time."

Jaehyun glared at Mark and stood up. "Oh so I'm ignoring you now?" He said coldly.

"I never said anything like that." Mark said as he ate a chunk of rice.

"Do you ever keep your mouth shut? Half the people in this dorm think you're annoying." Jaehyun spat out harshly. Mark put his chopsticks down and gave a look to Jaehyun. A look Haechan recognized very well.

"Hey hey hey! We should solve this after finishing the delicious food Taeyong hyung made us!" Haechan tried to distract everyone.

"No. It looks like Mark has something to say." Jaehyun said while glaring at Mark. Mark looked away and went back to eating and ignored Jaehyun. Jaehyun got annoyed and dumped his water bottle on Mark's head.

Haechan immediately got up and pulled Mark up and put of the room.

"Jae what the hell?!" Doyoung said.

"Jaehyun what the fuck dude?! What's with you?" Johnny said.

Jaehyun ignored both of them and got up. He went into the hallway and passed by Haechan's room. He saw Haechan hugging Mark while Mark cried. He ignored them and entered his own room.

Haechan rubbed Mark's back gently. "Mark what's wrong?" He asked softly. "you won't get it." Mark said through sobs.

"I can try to understand." Haechan said softly. Mark sighed and wiped his tears. He whispered into Hyuck's ear, "I like Jaehyun hyung". Haechan gave Mark a stare as if looking for any sign of a joke.

"You're serious. Okay so go on. Why is hyung ignoring you?" Haechan pet Mark's hair softly. 

"I don't know. He just did." Mark leaned his head on Hyuck's shoulder.

"I feel like you're leaving out details." Hyuck said as he held Mark.

"If I tell you everything do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Taeyong hyung?" Mark looked at Hyuck. Haechan nodded and Mark whispered into his ear.

The day after the incident at dinner, the members had a day off on a Saturday. Taeyong decided this would be a good way to sort things out.

"Everyone into the living room! Now please!" Taeyong yelled.

Everyone went into the living room. Hyuck sat on the couch and Mark sat at his feet. Jaehyun sat next to Hyuck but didn't say anything.

"I have gathered everyone here today because there are some issues that need to be resolved." Taeyong started.

"Are we gonna talk about feelings and braid each other's hair?" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes we are. First up are Jungwoo and Doyoung. Come up here, hold hands, and apologize to each other." Jungwoo and Doyoung went up and held hands.

"Doyoung I'm sorry for eating your fruit snacks. I should've asked first."

"Jungwoo I'm sorry for going to eat Chinese food without you."

"Good job. Now Taeil and Yuta." Taeil and Yuta both went up.

"Yuta I'm sorry for using your expensive skin care without permission."

"Taeil hyung I'm sorry for dropping your turning you white shirts pink."

"Hyuck and Johnny you're up." Johnny and Hyuck went up.

"Hyuck. I'm sorry for saying you are dumb and annoying."

"I'm sorry for saying you're lame and calling you a boomer."

"Alright Jaehyun. Mark. Your turn." Jaehyun and Mark went up. Mark held his hands out but Jaehyun just ignored it.

"You have to hold hands Jaehyun." Said Taeyong as he forced Jaehyun's hands onto Mark's.

It was quiet for a bit.

"Um I'll go first I guess. Jaehyun hyung I'm sorry that I annoy you sometimes."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that I don't really care much for apologizing and I'm not going to do it." Mark yanked his hands away.

"I'm sorry that I caught feelings. I'm sorry that I bothered you. I'm sorry that I made you jealous. I'm sorry that even told you I liked you. I'm sorry that maybe I wasn't good enough at sex for you. And I'm especially sorry that you only see me as a sex toy!" Mark stormed out of the room.

"Excuse me what? What's this about you having sex with him?" Taeyong glared.

"It was a one time thing! No biggie." Jaehyun brushed it off.

"Oh so playing with someone's feelings is 'no biggie' to you?" Hyuck interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Jaehyun glared.

"He literally told you he loves you and you say nothing. You ignore him! You could have at least told him you're not interested!" Hyuck raised his voice.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he's my best friend and you lead him on! I've been friends with him for years. Do you know how many times he's been lead on by people like you?!" Hyuck was yelling at this point.

"Don't yell at me I'm your hyung."

"Don't be an asshole then!" Hyuck also left the room.

"Jaehyun how long has this been going on?"Taeyong asked.

"I swear I've only done it twice. First time was in arizona, second time it was here at the dorm. Speaking of which, someone walked in on us and I'd like to ask who?" Jaehyun looked at the members

"I did. trust me I cannot get the image of it out of my mind. Thanks for the trauma." Yuta explained and shivered.

"Did my side profile look good?" Jaehyun asked.

"No offense but I could not stop staring at much just going up and down-"

"I know you two dipshits aren't talking about our member getting dick." Taeyong interrupted.

"Hyung you won't understand. You haven't seen the way he rides dick-" Jaehyun was interrupted.

"Yeah how about we don't talk about Mark this way." Johnny interrupted.

"What's so wrong with it?" Asked Jaehyun.

"The fact that he's our member and you're talking about him like he's an object." Jaehyun laughed at Johnny's reply.

"Look. I'm going to treat him how I want because if Mark cared about it so much, he wouldn't let me fuck him." Johnny rolled his eyes. Jaehyun's cockiness had gotten the better of him at last.  
  


Later in the day, everyone had left to go out to eat, only Jaehyun and Mark stayed home when the others went out to eat.

Jaehyun went into the room he was sharing with Mark and saw him on the bed. He walked over and sat by him. Mark scooted away so Jaehyun got closer. Mark ignored him and continued playing on his phone.

Jaehyun put his hand on Mark's thigh and rubbed it gently. Mark pushed his hand away.

"Are you forgetting who you belong to baby?~"

"I don't belong to anyone because I'm not an object."

"But what about when I do this~?" Jaehyun slid his hand down to Mark's crotch and rubbed. Mark shoved him away.

"Stop touching me." Mark said solemnly.

"What's with you?"

"What's with me? How about the fact that I don't want to be treated like a toy? Or how you didn't have the balls to reject me properly? I wouldn't have cared if you said you aren't in to me! I just wanted you to be straightforward!

"I'm not an object and I'm not your sex toy! Don't waste my time if you aren't in to me. So unless you have feelings for me then I don't want you to-" Mark was cut off by Jaehyun putting his lips on Mark's. This kiss was different from the ones they had before.

This kiss wasn't lustful, it was platonic and gentle. Mark felt himself get lost in it until Jaehyun pulled away.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I lead you on. I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that I liked you too because I thought the members would judge me or that SM was going to get in the way." Jaehyun said as he looked deeply into Mark's eyes.

Jaehyun whispered into Mark's ear the words he had been longing to hear for so months.

_**"I love you"** _


End file.
